The Malware
=Random Roblox Games= I'm really excited to play right now! Did I hear that there are new ROBLOX games? Yes, I did! Heh. Well, I first played Natural Disaster Survival, then, Swordburst 2, Dinosaur Simulator. I've finally got the Barosaurus! Well, it was sure an interesting day. But still, nothing special. I found an interesting game! It's called Computers . Will it be a computer simulator? Will it be an adventure game? Will it be a game where you live inside a computer? I'M REALLY EXCITED! Playing Computers Oh... this is not what I expected... It's just a baseplate... BOOOOOORIIIIIING! Wow, my character is a ROBLOX Noob right now. It's not possible, I've verified my account and I can change the password whenever I want... How did this happen? Nah, probably just a new ROBLOX update, it always happens, heheh. Oh my, there are some glitched particles around the ROBLOX Home page... Geez, they disappear when I refresh the page. My computer says that there's a new update. Let's check it out! =The Malware= The update is done (Yay!),but when I started playing ROBLOX, most of the games would crash when I tried to join. Why didn't I try joining other games? They send me to Computers. Geez I can't play such a boring thing... I'm going to play something else, since ROBLOX is not working well. The Malware Pt. 2 The game got an update, good. It better be something cool, because it says that there are 450 people playing right now. I played it, of course! HAHAHA! WHEN I CLICKED THE SERVER LIST, NO ONE WAS PLAYING! GREAT, I WAS LURED IN HERE. Hmm? There's an enormous red portal in here. I entered in it. It teleported to a game called "The Malware". It was an enormous lab, it had so much details, and it had work put into it! No music, but still, there were lots of sounds. It sounded like an abandoned lab. I got into a room, only to get the creepiest jumpscare I have ever seen. It's night, I didn't sleep. The Malware Pt. 3 Well then. I started playing normal ROBLOX games, it worked perfectly until I joined Natural Disaster Survival, and leave. There are some buttons in my whole PC that I'm not able to click on. I can't click on the programs. I have several problems with writing, and my mouse is stuck on the maximum speed. When I try to click on something, I usually miss due to the mouse's speed. AdwCleaner installed, heck yeah. It's time to clean my PC! Wow! The program just detected 100 menaces on the computer, and they are all called "The Malware"!. I removed them. It was just a virus.. just a virus'jUst a VirUS jUst A vIRus Just AvIRus JuST aVFUIUriUS juSt av iru Ss just a virus JusTa ViRuS jUst A vIRuuuuuuuuuuUUUuUUuUUuUuuUuUuUuuUuUSsSsSssS The Malware Pt. 4 No clue who wrote that. I'm not playing ROBLOX for now. I'll just play some other games with my friends, plus today I'm going to stay in a friend's house. I'll be editing tomorrow, probably. Probably adding some pics. The Malware Pt.5 Oh my lord. My PC started working horribly wrong again. My PC is working horribly bad. Yes, I've tried everything. Yes, I updated it. Yes, I've checked if I had malware in it. I hate when this happens, I thought it was fixed, I THOUGHT IT WAS. Sometimes I can't even turn it off. Click the power button? Doesn't work. Alt + F4? Doesn't work. If I wanted to turn it off, I would just switch it off. I'm planning to get a new one, because this one is really old, it was here before I knew ROBLOX existed. I don't know what to do. When my PC starts acting like this, some things are not able to be clicked. My mouse is stuck on the maximum speed and when I want to click on anything, I usually miss the button. I don't really know what to do. I haven't tried changing mouse, will that be the problem? It obviously isn't keyboard issues. Wish me luck. '''T''hE '''MaLwARe' I've got an email with a pic in it. The picture's name was "Hi!". It was a badly drawed stickman waving at the camera. I'm checking that game named "Computers" again. Let's see if there's any update. There's an "update". The server list button disappeared, the play button disappeared too. The name of the creator also disappeared, and there was no thumbnail aviable, but a blank picture with a text saying "Malware.png not found". No favorites, no likes and no dislikes. Instead of telling me how many players are playing this right now, there's a text saying "You don't know what you're doing, kid.". Wow, this has changed a lot. The Malware Pt.7 My PC is now working perfectly. But, when I opened a new tab, and went to Google... The search button is gone, and the "Search with google" button says "The Malware". The "I'm feeling lucky" button says "Get out." Well, I think I'm restarting my computer. I couldn't play for the past 2 hours. I'll continue later. The Malware Pt.8 Nothing to say, just a normal day, for now. Hah. Buttons keep disappearing, and my PC is working from bad to worse. Another update showed up, I guess it's time to update it, I'll be back later. The Malware Pt.8.1 I'm back. I'm gonna try to play Computers again, wish me luck, I'll write later. The Malware Pt.9 I'm back, again. It lets me play Computers now. There's a random purple portal near the edge of the darn baseplate, and the giant red portal is now gone. I'm trying to use AdwCleaner, I'll scan my computer, I'll be back later. The Malware Pt.9.1 No threats detected, strange. The Malware Pt.9.2 Trying again. The Malware Pt.10 I'm going to use every antivirus I have in my computer, wish me luck. =Fixing my computer= Buttons are appearing again, the viruses are gone, and the game called Computers is now Content Deleted. I refreshed the page, and it sends me back to home page. Computers is now gone, all gone. =The Malware: Finale= I found some other games. Their names were random numbers and letters. Not even gonna play it, I still think that I should play it someday. Someday... The End - ''The Malware